La Duda
by EnterradoR
Summary: Milk, en el ocaso de su vida, tiene la duda de si él realmente la amó. ¿Pero cuál es la diferencia entre querer y amar? ¿Podrá Goku descubrirla antes que sea demasiado tarde?


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

¡Hola! Me dieron ganas de escribir de Goku y Milk, ya que sólo tengo un fic humorístico de ellos, pero quería usarlos en algo más serio y dramático a ver qué tal me salía. Por supuesto, no soy experto en esta pareja ni mucho menos, así que cualquier consejo o sugerencia será muy bien recibido para seguir mejorando :D

Por último, quiero dedicarle este fic a mi queridísima amiga y muy talentosa ficker Sophie Briefs. Muchas gracias por tu amistad ^^

* * *

 _Al igual que sólo tenemos que abrir los párpados para ver, sólo tenemos que abrir el corazón para amar. Tanto la vista como el amor son atributos naturales e inherentes a la condición humana. No aprendemos a amar, puesto que amar no se aprende..._

 _Se vive._

* * *

 _ **La Duda**_

* * *

El cruel azote del tiempo no perdona a nadie. A nadie. Avanza y restalla su látigo inmisericorde, devorando a la juventud que detesta cual enemiga acérrima. Sin conmiseración, sus afiladas y gruesas garras se encargan de arrebatar las energías en forma paulatina. Resquebraja la piel, debilita los huesos y disminuye las defensas ante los infames agentes patógenos. A cada día que transcurre la presencia de la muerte se hace más próxima e inminente. Camina sigilosa y acechante, esperando el momento preciso para dar el golpe que significará el ocaso definitivo e ineludible de los días. No hay nada ni nadie que pueda escapar al paso del tiempo, pues todo lo que tiene un principio también deberá tener un final. Simplemente es inevitable que bajo la mancha del tiempo todo termine marchitándose...

Al mismísimo universo también le sucederá...

En el lecho que la ha cobijado durante años, una mujer de cabellos azabaches observa la añeja fotografía de una boda celebrada hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuanto había pasado? ¿Cuantas vivencias ocurridas desde entonces?

Milk, conmovida y nostálgica por los recuerdos de antaño, abrió las puertas de la percepción como nunca antes en su vida lo hizo. Su alma se permitió vibrar en el fluir intenso del _sentir más_ ; sentir más de lo que normalmente se siente.

A través del cristal de la ventana, admiró a la reina indiscutible del cielo nocturno: la luna llena. Encantadora como siempre, esparcía su diáfana luz por la habitación matrimonial alfombrada. Las majestuosas estrellas, a su vez, cubrían la bóveda celeste como tiernas luciérnagas que, emocionadas, titilaban alrededor de su reina. Sin ningún esfuerzo de por medio, puede sentir las hojas de los robles meciéndose por las caricias del viento, el canto alegre de las cigarras que llamaban compañeras, y también el suave rumor del río acarreando su inconfundible música hasta los oídos. Se imaginó, en forma vívida, como el caudal la acompañaba con una sonrisa dibujada entre la pureza incólume de sus aguas.

Las maravillosas sensaciones, amplificadas como nunca antes, causaron una efervescencia inexplicable en las células de su piel. El arte concebido por la naturaleza y sus variadas expresiones eran simplemente una bendición terrenal. Tantas veces había convivido con aquel enjambre de sensaciones hermosas y, sin embargo, nunca antes se sintió tan comprometida con ellas. Nunca antes las percibió latir por dentro como si las tuviera incrustadas en el alma, removiendo cada fibra íntima, cada célula, cada recoveco que componía el misterio fabuloso de su ser. Jamás se había sentido tan conectada con el cosmos y la naturaleza; ese lugar de donde todos procedemos y al cual también algún día volveremos...

Sí, cada latir emocionado de su corazón desgastado le anunciaba que muy pronto llegaría la última vez que podría disfrutar de la magnánima bendición de vivir. Por ello, hasta el más nimio detalle adquiría un significado gigantesco: porque dentro de poco nunca más podría apreciarlos.

Nunca más...

La melancolía se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor amiga de su alma. Y es que, cuando se está en los albores que abren las insondables puertas del más allá, uno comienza a preguntarse si la vida que vivió valió la pena. Ante la fatalidad de lo inevitable, las personas se plantean si sus vidas tuvieron el sentido que ellas quisieron darles, o, al contrario, el sentido de sus vidas fue impuesto por el resto. Si la felicidad fue una consistencia permanente o si la tristeza fue quien terminó reinando.

Milk decidió cerrar los ojos, conectándose así con sus emociones más profundas. Múltiples recuerdos llegaron, y les dio fuerza en su mente como si estuviese viviéndolos nuevamente. Se recuerda niña, esa niña de ropas ligeras que era infinitamente amada y protegida por su padre. Se recuerda adolescente, impetuosa y soñadora, como se acostumbra a esa edad. Se recuerda adulta, como mujer de casa, como dichosa madre y abuela. Y por último, como culminación, apareció aquel día que cambiaría para siempre el resto de su vida: el día en que el destino le dio la oportunidad de conocer a su amor...

Son Goku.

Sabía que podía darse por satisfecha de la vida que había tenido. Forjó una vida muy feliz: un esposo de noble corazón e hijos y nietos que la adoraban con el alma entera. No obstante, a pesar de la plenitud alcanzada, no podía negar que a través de los años transcurridos hubo una duda que, algunas veces, azotó su corazón con virulencia viperina. Una duda inquietante que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por enviarla al cofre de los recuerdos olvidados, nunca llegó definitivamente al destino designado.

La duda persistía inamovible, como una rebelde nube que se niega a obedecer al viento; como un malicioso nimbo que se empeñaba en tapar lo radiante del sol. No dejaba brillar completamente la mayestática felicidad lograda a través de los años.

Quizás la vida se trataba precisamente de eso, de matices alegres y tristes. Rojos y grises luchando constantemente por teñir al otro. Nubes oscuras queriendo ocultar la brillantez.

Piensa en él; en ese ladrón ingenuo y noble que le había robado el corazón sin intención. Está trabajando, arando campos en un tractor. Trabajando como ella nunca pensó que lo haría. Una inevitable sonrisa le nace en el rostro al pensarlo. Era imposible que alguien, en ese momento, tuviera una sonrisa más llena de amor que la de ella.

Poco después su ánimo cambia, volátil como el clima de otoño. Emite un suspiro triste, preguntándose amargamente si acaso esta será la última noche que podrá verlo llegar del trabajo...

¿Podría, mañana, disfrutar de otro día de vida más?

Da un sentido suspiro; no proveniente de los pulmones, sino del mismísimo corazón. Y aunque sus párpados intentan aprisionar las lágrimas que quieren escurrir, éstas obtienen la fuerza suficiente para escapar a través del resquicio de sus rabillos.

 _"Después de tantos años me sigo preguntando lo mismo..."_

Creyó que era un tema superado, un tema que ya no le provocaba drama, pero no era así; se equivocaba. Siempre estuvo presente, siempre soterrado en una capa profunda esperando salir a flote. En lo más recóndito de su corazón la cruel duda siempre estuvo latiendo con fuerza. Reposando entre las telarañas del olvido, pero jamás durmiendo del todo.

Un profundo suspiro infla su pecho en dolor. La gravedad de su enfermedad cardíaca le provocaba ese intenso e inexorable sufrir. El padecimiento que pronto la llevaría a los fulminantes brazos de la muerte se hacía cada vez más punzante.

Los médicos no le habían dado más de tres semanas de vida. La afección coronaria había sido detectada demasiado tarde y, a sus vastos años, más temprano que tarde el corazón terminaría fallando. De hecho, el tiempo límite se cumplía en dos noches más...

Quizás, dentro de lo desafortunado de la noticia, era un consuelo saber que había tenido tiempo para compartir con los suyos y despedirse de la mejor manera posible. En cambio, con una muerte repentina no se dispone de una oportunidad así.

Tres semanas tuvo para decirle la verdad a su familia y en especial a su esposo, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No podía colmar de tristeza los últimos días que pasaría con él. No deseaba eso, sino todo lo contrario. Brindar alegría y cariño a raudales era su último deseo. Y pondría todo su esfuerzo, su máximo tesón y esmero, en cumplirlo.

Pero no sólo tenía que lidiar con la horrible enfermedad terminal que los médicos le habían diagnosticado. No. Su sufrimiento no era únicamente físico... También espiritual.

Lamentablemente muchísimas personas tienen que vivir una enfermedad silenciosa y lacerante: Amar a quien solamente quiere. Y aunque tal mal no se diagnosticaba por médicos, también podía ser terrible. Un padecimiento que te va carcomiendo por dentro, quita esperanzas y obliga a aceptar lo que no se debería aceptar. Todo por amor, todo por entrega. Amar a quien sólo quiere es algo que se enquista sigilosamente en las fibras del alma y la unta en salvaje dolor. Se sucinta, se agarra con uñas y dientes y provoca sufrir cuando el otro, aquella persona que se ama, no tiene la misma entrega. Se vuelve un trastorno sufriente de lo que el amor realmente es: la entrega recíproca del uno hacia el otro. Si sólo una de las partes lo comprende, si sólo una de las partes lo hace, el círculo vicioso del amor incompleto siempre causará sufrimiento. Un dolor que puede dormir y ocultarse, pero que siempre estará allí. Un dolor latente del que es muy difícil escapar. Un dolor que surge al no ver retribuidos nuestros afectos de la misma manera en que uno si los brinda. No vemos en el ser amado el mismo interés por corresponder el sentimiento más grande y maravilloso de todos...

Y duele.

El amor no correspondido se transforma en una amarga enfermedad. Tan dolorosa que si la persona que ama no es lo suficientemente fuerte, incluso es capaz de ser destruida por el agobio de los pesares.

Milk lo había dado todo por él. Absolutamente todo. Había tenido que soportar siete años de dura ausencia. También su vida en constante peligro, sus pocas ganas de trabajar o sus largos períodos fuera de casa. En realidad podría nombrar varias cosas desagradables, pero sólo una era la que realmente le dolía: que luchar siempre estuviera antes que ella… que luchar siempre estuviera en primer lugar…

Eso era lo que a su alma castigaba...

A pesar de todo, no dudó en pelear contra viento y marea; siempre queriendo apoyarlo y siempre intentando entenderlo, aunque esto último era lo que más se le dificultaba. Pero aún a pesar de sus regaños y diatribas, siempre intentó darlo todo porque fuera feliz. Relegándose por él.

Milk era aquella persona que ama entregando toda su alma; quien está dispuesta a enseñarle a amar a aquel que sólo sabe querer. Eso deseaba ella: enseñarle a amar. Eso fue lo que quiso desde que lo conoció, eso fue lo que siempre deseó: un compromiso a largo plazo en el que la conquista del verdadero amor se convierte en el sendero y meta. El matrimonio era el fiel pacto de ello.

Sin embargo, la iniciativa no fructificó de la manera en que ella lo supuso. Y el dolor tras el torneo de Cell le dio la cruenta bofetada de la verdad en sus mejillas.

¿Qué hombre que ama prefiere la muerte antes que volver con la mujer amada? ¿Qué hombre que ama no vacila en recibir el abrazo de la muerte y abandonar a su esposa para siempre?

Finalmente, gracias a las vueltas del destino, el abandono no fue perenne: "sólo" duró siete años. Pero que años tan largos y tortuosos fueron aquellos. Los peores de toda su vida, de hecho.

Oh sí, que largos y tortuosos fueron...

¿Preferir estar muerto era su extraña forma de amar? Siempre pensó, o quiso pensar, que esa era la manera en que él juzgó que podía protegerlos del mal. No sólo a su familia, sino también a toda la humanidad. Él era tan noble que eligió la muerte antes que poner a la Tierra en peligro nuevamente...

Aún así, ella en su lugar nunca habría tomado esa decisión. Nunca habría abandonado a su familia ni siquiera por las razones que esbozó. Nunca.

¿Goku había luchado por su amor? ¿La había amado como ella a él? Muchas dudas se hacían presentes, pero todas ellas se resumían en una sola: ¿Goku la había amado realmente?

A cada pregunta siempre se respondía con un "sí". _Quería_ que esa fuera la respuesta. Pero nunca se atrevió a formulársela directamente. El temor a la respuesta evitaba que lo hiciese. Tenía miedo de descubrir que todo lo que vivió fue una ilusión. Una ilusión muy feliz... pero ilusión al fin y al cabo...

Amar _tiene_ que ser recíproco porque si la entrega del otro no es igual, tarde o temprano uno de los dos terminará sufriendo. Y eso fue lo que sucedió con Milk más veces de las que hubiera deseado. ¿Acaso Goku reinó en su corazón con la tiranía propia del que quiere sin amar?

No obstante sus dudas, no todo era gris u oscuro. ¡Al contrario! Después de lo acontecido con Majin Buu, el saiyajin recuperó el tiempo perdido. Sí, lo hizo de una manera en que la sorprendió gratamente. Le dio cariño y atención como nunca antes.

Goku era un buen hombre, noble y de gran corazón a pesar de sus marcados defectos. De su bonhomía no podía caber discusión alguna.

Después de todo, la culpa de la duda no era solamente de él; de hecho, nunca podría culparlo. La culpa la asumía ella. Fue ella quien ansió casarse por cumplir una promesa, una que Goku ni siquiera comprendía.

Para contraer matrimonio primero hay que enamorarse. Cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos lo sabe. Pero ella, ilusa y soñadora, siempre pensó que el guerrero, con un poco de tiempo, terminaría amándola como ella lo amaba a él.

Quizás, en aquella ocasión, fue ella la egoísta...

Así, de forma equivocada o acertada, Milk asumía la culpa de sus inquietudes. Fueron aquellas ansias de amar las que provocaron la incertidumbre que hasta el día de hoy, estando a punto de abrir las puertas de la muerte, seguía palpitando en su debilitado corazón.

Pero de pronto, las cavilaciones que festinaban con su mente fueron interrumpidas por aquél que las provocaba. Goku llegaba desde el trabajo. La puerta abriéndose y los ulteriores pasos le indicaron la seguridad de su deducción.

—¡Hola Milk!— saludó efusivo como siempre, asomando su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta —. Mira, antes de venir a casa te traje esto — alzando su mano derecha, mostró una bolsa llena de pequeñas esferas rojizas —. Por el camino pasé a recolectar guindas para ti y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no comérmelas. ¡Se ve que están muy sabrosas!

Su ánimo inmortal resplandeció una vez más. Siempre optimista, siempre contento. Él era una luz única en un mundo lleno de negatividad y gente grave. Sin duda, esa animosa forma de ser había sido una de las características que la habían enamorado completamente.

A pesar de los años su jovialidad seguía igual. Tanto en espíritu como en cuerpo. Y aunque un par de arrugas cubrían su frente y su piel ya no presumía la elasticidad de antes, Goku lucía mucho más joven que cualquiera de su edad. Tal era el atributo que los saiyajin habían tenido la suerte de disponer: ser bendecidos con una juventud más larga que la humana.

Cuanto hubiera deseado ella disfrutar de su compañía sólo algunos meses más. Disponer de un poco más para despedirse. Pero el caprichoso e impiadoso tiempo, muchas veces no da lugar a ningún tipo de opciones...

—Muchas gracias, Goku— sonrió a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos la bolsa de género que alegremente su esposo le ofrecía. Las guindas que avistó, perfumadas y maduras, parecían lucir ansiosas por deleitar su paladar.

Milk, por supuesto, lo invitó a comer junto a ella. Y él tardó la nada misma en aceptar gustoso la sabrosa propuesta. De este modo, ambos disfrutaron de las pulpas cristalinas y jugosas que, además de provocar gozo en sus lenguas, también colorearon sus labios en forma divertida. Aunque fue el varón quien con su despreocupada y golosa forma de comer adquirió más color. ¡Si hasta parecía que se hubiera pintado los labios! Pero su mujer, cariñosa y atenta, lo limpió con un pañuelo del velador que usó a modo de servilleta.

Terminado el grato momento, Milk decidió que había llegado la hora de hacer lo que debió iniciar muchos días antes. Incluso muchos años antes.

—Goku— hábilmente, camufló la debilidad de su voz —, ven, acércate más. Quiero decirte algo importante.

—¿Qué cosa Milk? — se sentó todavía más cerca, como ella lo había solicitado, lanzando su afable sonrisa de siempre. Aquella que, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, conseguía derretirla completamente.

Ella era un hielo, Goku el sol que no dudaba en derretirla. Así había sido desde que lo conoció.

Tomó las manos masculinas entre las suyas y las aferró con fuerza. La misma que necesitaba para iniciar la conversación que la llevaría a la verdad.

—¿Necesitas algo? — adelantándose a cualquier pedido, preguntó él con diligencia.

 _"Necesito que me ames como yo a ti"_

—Tengo algo que decirte...

—¿Estás bien Milk? — preguntó con incipiente preocupación al notar su semblante decaído. En realidad ella había estado así durante días, empero, había logrado ocultarlo hábilmente diciendo que sólo era un resfriado común y corriente. Quizás si se hubiera mostrado más vulnerable, Goku se habría dado cuenta de lo que sucedía realmente… Pero ella siempre había sido muy fuerte y lo seguiría siendo hasta el fin de sus días, incluso cuando la muerte estaba próxima a llamar a su puerta. Esa era la sublime potencia de su esencia.

Sin planearlo, Milk llevó su mirada al firmamento antes de pronunciar palabra alguna. La luna llena destacando en el cielo y bañándola con su luz era una imagen tan hermosa que sintió tristeza al imaginar que nunca más la volvería a ver... ni a ella ni a nada más en este mundo. No tenía ningún miedo a la muerte, mas debía reconocer que le daba mucha amargura dejar este mundo. Pero todos, tarde o temprano, tenemos que atravesar el umbral más desconocido y enigmático de todos. Y antes de hacerlo su corazón se encargó de susurrarle, en forma persistente, que debía decirle algo muy importante a su esposo. Tenía que decirlo antes que nunca más tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Goku... —reunió aire en sus pulmones antes de continuar— perdóname por hacerte casar por una promesa. Nunca debiste hacer algo que ni siquiera comprendías...

Él, instantáneamente, fue asaltado por aquella sensación llamada confusión... ¿por qué su esposa, de la nada, le estaba pidiendo disculpas?

—¿Por qué te disculpas Milk? — dio vida verbal a sus pensamientos.

—Porque me dejé llevar por lo que yo quería y no me detuve a pensar si realmente tú también deseabas lo mismo. Fui una mujer egoísta —se acusó, segura de lo dicho.

El saiya parpadeó muy sorprendido de lo escuchado. Un extraño y leve enardecimiento se hizo presente en sus sienes.

—No te entiendo Milk, tú jamás has sido egoísta conmigo. ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?

Bajo sus párpados, los luceros femeninos mostraron la melancolía más lacerante. Aquella que lástima las células intangibles del alma. Aquella tristeza que muerde, que devora y anula toda alegría sin dudarlo dos veces.

—Porque a decir verdad siempre pensé, o quise pensar, que una vez casados te habías enamorado de mí... pero siendo sincera, nunca lo supe con total certeza. Quizás si te hubieras casado enamorado y no por una promesa habrías sido más feliz... — su mano se acercó a la faz del saiya y, compasiva, le acarició una mejilla.

— ¿Casarme enamorado? ¿Qué es eso? — llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa adornando sus labios, avergonzado por no saberlo.

El tema tenía un cariz lleno de seriedad, pero ahí estaba él, una vez más, transformando las cosas serias en ternura y espontánea alegría. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese era su Goku.

—Es cuando uno quiere tanto a la otra persona que quiere pasar el resto de sus días junto a ella.

Él se rascó la cabeza en movimientos circulares, señal que demostraba abiertamente su confusión.

— ¡Pero si eso es lo que hemos hecho! —se rió—. Hemos estado juntos hasta ahora.

Milk suspiró, resignada y divertida, con la simpleza del saiya. Él sólo vivía y sentía como un niño; era evidente que nunca se había cuestionado lo que era amar, pues nunca se preocupó de lo que era el verdadero amor. Las cosas simplemente eran como eran. Lo que más apasionaba a Goku eran las peleas. Después de todo, quizás ellas eran su verdadero amor...

—Quizás todavía no lo entiendas... — musitó Milk pensando en ello.

—¿Entender qué? —cuestionó cada vez más confundido, como un pez al que de pronto le salieran pies para caminar.

Antes de responder, la mirada de la mujer se perdió a través de la ventana, en el horizonte de árboles que la rodeaba. El pensar que su muerte estaba muy cercana le contagió melancolía una vez más.

—Entender lo que es amar...

El poderoso guerrero la miró algo extrañado. Su mujer estaba rara, cual serpiente con orejas, y no era solamente por sus palabras; su mirada tras sus largas pestañas también lo comprobaba.

— ¿Es porque te sientes viejita que me preguntas esto? No te preocupes por eso, para mí siempre serás muy linda — dedujo que era por aquel asunto que estaba así de extraña.

—No digas eso. Yo ya no soy bonita... — se sintió apenada al recordar que actualmente era una sombra de la belleza física que alguna vez tuvo. Su piel de porcelana había sido sustituida por grietas y su cabello azabache teñido por las canas.

— ¡Claro que si lo eres! — Rechazó de inmediato con una fuerza que una estrella ardiendo envidiaría —. No importa cuantos años pasen, te ves muy linda igual.

Dicha inundó el corazón de ella; si esas palabras hubiesen provenido de otra persona las habría tomado como un falso halago... pero Goku no sabía mentir. Fue precisamente el saber que sus palabras eran sinceras lo que la llenó de incontenible alegría.

—Para mí eres tan linda como una guinda — agregó recordando las pequeñas frutas recién comidas, con una sonrisa tan grande que hasta la campanilla en su garganta se dejó asomar.

Ella esgrimió otra sonrisa instantánea. ¿Cómo ese hombre lograba hacerla feliz una y otra vez de forma tan simple y espontánea?

—Hiciste una rima — comentó divertida.

—¿Qué es una rima? — preguntó a su vez, curioso.

Esta vez Milk no sonrió; batió su mandíbula a carcajadas.

—Tú nunca cambiarás, Goku. Esa fue una de las cosas que me enamoró de ti.

—¿El no saber qué es una rima? — cuestionó rápidamente, feliz de verla con el ánimo recuperado.

—No; tu corazón tan puro — precisó.

El saiya hizo destellar absoluta felicidad en sus facciones.

—Y a mí también el tuyo. Y también lo tierna y linda que siempre has sido conmigo.

Milk suspiró emocionada; y sus ojos, a pesar de ser negros, dieron la genuina impresión de irisar. Sintió que de algún modo el cielo había tocado su corazón. Pero la duda infernal que deseaba plantear no quería ceder todavía.

—Que lindo lo que me dices... —cerró sus ojos un largo momento y luego los entreabrió, temblorosos, como si quisiera mirar escondida tras sus largas pestañas— pero tengo que confesarte algo: siempre tuve la duda de si realmente me llegaste a amar...

El secreto guardado en su corazón por tantos años, había sido revelado por fin.

Goku fue aturdido unos segundos por la extraña e imprevista pregunta. Iba a preguntar la razón de la duda, pero en vez de aquello decidió negar aquella afirmación rotundamente de inmediato.

—No la tengas. Yo te amo mucho — afirmó con total convicción.

Como respuesta, Milk formó otra sonrisa en su rostro. Era obvio que le diría tal cosa, ¿pero conocía realmente su significado?

—Sé que me quieres mucho... ¿pero sabes cuál es la diferencia entre querer y amar?

El saiya revolvió sus cabellos entre los dedos, evidentemente confundido.

— ¿La diferencia entre querer y amar? ¿Acaso no son lo mismo?

Ella inhaló aire ante el cuestionamiento y luego lo exhaló como si de una explosión se tratara. ¿Podría contestar esa difícil pregunta? ¿Sabría ella realmente la diferencia?

Acalorada, abre la ventana y su mirada dubitativa se alzó hacia los brillantes luceros nocturnos. El cielo lucía todo lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser; quedó hipnotizada ante el influjo de aquella magnífica belleza. La brillante y magnética luna seguía esparciendo su llamativa luz, al igual que los preciosos astros estelares también lo hacían. Era un paisaje tan cautivante que escapar de él parecía una hazaña imposible. La miríada de esferas luminosas lanzaba un conjuro de atracción ineludible. Una preciosura cósmica inigualable que se encargó de embriagarla completamente. Se emborrachó de estrellas que acunaron gentilmente sus desbordadas emociones.

¡Cuán bello era el cielo y cuán precioso su nocturno titilar!

Después de un prudente lapso, Milk bajó su mirada para ver al hombre que tanto amaba. Contempló su faz y escrutó cada rasgo, cada línea, cada trazo de expresión; sus labios sonrientes, su nívea piel, sus alborotados cabellos. Pero sobre todas las cosas, se perdió en el negro profundo de sus ojos. Su alma fue absorbida por aquellos azabaches luceros que tanto adoraba. No quería, por ningún motivo, volver a mirar el cielo mientras su Goku estuviese allí. Y una vez más comprobó, sin duda alguna, que ni toda la inmensa belleza del firmamento podía compararse a la fascinación y el amor que aquella encantadora mirada le inspiraba. Para ella, aquellos ojos eran más grandes que el mismo universo...

Quizás esa era la diferencia entre querer y amar...

Sonríe. Sonríe totalmente emocionada. Sí..., quizás esa era la diferencia...

¿Pero cómo se podía plasmar tal significado en palabras? ¿Cómo poder plasmar un sentimiento más grande que el universo mismo a través de algo limitante como lo son las palabras?

Sencillamente era una misión imposible... pero lo intentaría. Sí, tenía que intentarlo.

Totalmente inspirada después de tantos días y noches reflexionando acerca del amor, no dejaría que la razón contestase la importante pregunta. No, porque el amor no se guiaba por la razón, sino por los más profundos sentimientos. Amar era perder la cordura y dejarse llevar por el corazón. La respuesta debía, por tanto, ser emitida por el susodicho. Sin análisis de por medio, simplemente dejando que las palabras nacieran del alma. Que surgieran de la emoción y la pasión.

Amar, después de todo, era dejar que el corazón hablara.

Lo mira, acariciándolo con la mirada más llena de amor que podía brindarle. Lo mira, invadida por la inspiración que ese hombre le provocaba. Cierra los ojos y un instante más tarde los abre, mostrando abiertamente la determinación que se petrificó en su perfil.

—Amar es romper el egoísmo. La mística y recíproca ruptura del egoísmo. Poner al otro en primer lugar, incluso por encima de ti. Y creo que cuando se quiere, eso no se logra completamente. Pero cuando se ama, sí. Amar es cuando todo adquiere más intensidad, cuando un abrazo detiene el tiempo. Amar es cuando la abnegación se hace parte inherente de ti. El amor es la satisfacción de entregar, dar tu ser al otro, brindarse desde el corazón, sin buscar nada a cambio, sólo compartir la felicidad de estar juntos. Amar es dar lo mejor de nosotros en cada momento. Amar es el camino que lleva a los seres humanos a la felicidad. Creo que amar implica alcanzar una dimensión más grande y trascendental, una donde siempre buscamos el bien de la persona amada. Amar no es solamente pasión constante, amar es mucho más que eso. Todas las emociones y sentimientos pulsando en una mágica sincronía que no se rompe a pesar de los golpes. Amar es compartir con el otro el dolor, la alegría, la inspiración, las metas juntos por conseguir. Amar no es sólo estar en los momentos lindos... también en los momentos difíciles. Sin claudicar, sin rendirse. El que ama, da gustoso su vida por el otro. Amar no es pensar. Amar es sentir. Amar es vivir. No tienes que pensarlo Goku, porque esa no es la forma de entenderlo. Se tiene que vivir el amor en tu corazón, en tu mente, en tu alma. El amor inspira, crea, motiva. Y es increíblemente poderoso.

Una pausa silenciosa se apoderó del ambiente que ella impregnó de emoción sin parangón. ¿Realmente fue ella quien había hablado? De alguna insólita pero exquisita manera, sintió que llevaba preparando esa respuesta desde hacía muchísimos años. Incluso sintió una especie de alivio en cada una de las palabras recién dichas, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Por lo mismo, emitió un profundo suspiro con sabor a felicidad.

Él la miró abiertamente confundido, pero muy interesado al mismo tiempo. Cierto era que podía ser muy despistado, pero el énfasis en cada palabra de su amada lo sorprendió sobremanera. Por ello, quiso poner toda su atención en prender el motor de su mente. Realmente quería entender a qué se refería. El Goku despreocupado y juguetón de siempre, había dado paso a uno que se enfocó en dilucidar cada palabra que su mujer emitía.

Sin embargo, a pesar del empeño puesto en ello, lograr tal cosa le sería una ardua tarea.

—El amor es extraño porque no entendí nada— comentó llevando una mano a su cabeza —. Lo único que entendí es que el amor es poderoso. ¡Me gustaría luchar contra él! — exclamó muy animado.

Si no fuera porque ella lo conocía tan bien se habría sentido frustrada. Y cuando eso sucedía los regaños no tardaban en asomar. Pero ahora, en cambio, se obligó a ser más que comprensiva. Era muy lógico que su esposo, para poder entender algo complicado, tuviera que relacionarlo con las luchas. Ese era el lenguaje que mejor conocía y entendía.

Se dio un intervalo durante el cual ambos miraron dos ardillas en la rama del árbol más próximo. Al parecer, buscaban nueces, pero sólo una había conseguido el éxito. El compañero mantenía vacías sus tristes manos. Sin embargo, la que tenía la nuez pareció llamarlo y el otro, animoso, la siguió enseguida.

Esas ardillas perfectamente podrían haber llevado sus nombres. Y tal como lo hizo aquel animalito, Milk tenía que guiarlo a él. Enseñarle los maravillosos misterios del amor.

—No hay que luchar contra el amor, mi Goku. Al contrario, hay que fusionarse con él. Y cuando lo haces, te vuelves increíblemente fuerte, porque el amor es el aliado más fuerte que existe.

—¿Cómo cuando me fusiono con Vegeta?

—Sí, pero el amor no es una persona, el amor nace dentro de ti. — Instintivamente puso una mano sobre el pecho de su amado, indicando la zona donde su corazón vivía.

—Hum… —masticó la idea, rumiándola para poder comprenderla.

—Creo que en vez de explicarte la diferencia estoy confundiéndote más — suspiró resignada mientras formaba una mueca de desazón en su boca.

—Creo que algo entendí —rió tras lo dicho— ¿El amor es como el ki? ¿Una energía que sale de mi interior?

La desazón de ella sucumbió ante el nuevo y vibrante sabor de la expectación.

—Sí, ¡algo así!— gritó muy emocionada. No podía creer que Goku estuviera sacando una conclusión así de aproximada y diligente.

—¡Entonces el amor es una energía!

—¡Sí, eso es! —exclamó realmente entusiasmada—. Pero una energía que no proviene de las peleas, sino de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

—¿Lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?

—Sí— confirmó con presteza —, amar es la energía de la plenitud que forjamos ambos. Es total plenitud energética, por decirlo de algún modo. Querer es ser feliz... idealizar… pero la plenitud del amor va más allá de la felicidad... La plenitud es sobrepasar los momentos felices y los tristes. Seguir luchando contra todo y contra todos sin que el amor se debilite, sino que al contrario, se fortalezca. Eso es la plenitud del amor. Estar preparado para enfrentar los momentos más tristes y los problemas y aún así estar al pie del cañón, alimentando el amor, fortaleciéndolo, volviéndolo incluso más poderoso. El apoyo constante del uno al otro es el amor. Y creo que sólo el amor te puede inspirar a sentir el corazón del otro entre tus manos... Eso es lo que yo siempre he sentido por ti, eso es lo que tú me inspiras. Y tras tantos años juntos, lo sigo sintiendo como el primer día...

—Milk... — devolvió la misma mirada emocionada que ella reflejaba— yo no sé de estas cosas — sonrió llevando nuevamente una mano a su nuca; ese clásico gesto simplemente nunca podría extinguirse en él —. Pero si sé algo: contigo a mi lado he sido muy feliz.

La fémina se revolvió en el lecho, suspirando de amor. Ese amor que ese ángel lleno de ingenuidad y pureza provocaba en su ser como el primer día. No importaba que no entendiera lo que era el amor, sino que lo sintiera. Y eso precisamente era lo que él parecía estar haciendo.

Sentirlo.

Amar es romper hasta la última gota de egoísmo. Es un sentimiento desinteresado en el cual lo importante es el bien del otro más que el propio. Pero por el camino, para lograr amar sin egoísmos ni posesiones absurdas, hemos de vencer a nuestro mayor enemigo: nosotros mismos.

Aniquilar el "yo" egoísta no es tarea fácil, pero si hay algo que puede lograrlo, eso es el amor. Bulma lo había logrado con Vegeta. Y Milk casi lo había logrado completamente con Goku. Solamente faltaba dar el último paso.

El guerrero de mil batallas estaba venciendo al mayor enemigo que haya enfrentado jamás: a sí mismo.

—Goku— interrumpió ella, cuando un estrépito de raciocinio cubrió el galope de sus emociones —, siempre traté de ser la mejor esposa para ti. Sé que a veces fui regañona, gruñona y malhumorada, pero en el fondo siempre traté de entenderte.

—Milk, sé que soy tonto y que me cuesta comprender algunas cosas. Pero siempre intenté hacerte caso.

—No eres tonto, eres ingenuo, que es muy diferente — lo defendió ella, como siempre lo hizo y como siempre lo haría. Él, como respuesta, sonrió.

—Oh Milk, siempre has sido tan atenta conmigo y parece que yo no he sido igual contigo. ¿Qué crees tú? ¿He sido desatento?

— ¿Sabes que creo? que eres el ser más maravilloso que pude conocer en la vida. Quizás nunca me amaste como yo te amé a ti... pero aunque así fuese, nunca me arrepentiría de haber estado contigo. Nunca.

Él forjó una sonrisa amorosa y cálida en su rostro. A pesar de no entender del todo, intentaba sincronizarse con la inmensa emoción que desprendía su mujer. Él mismo sabía y estaba consciente de que era un despistado respecto a ciertas cosas, pero siempre intentaba comprender lo que Milk le explicaba. Ella le enseñó lo que era el matrimonio; ella le enseñó lo que era una pareja; ella le enseñó lo que era criar a un hijo. Quizás en la única cosa en que todavía no terminaba la lección era respecto al amar. Amar como ella lo hacía con él.

—Yo tampoco me arrepiento, Milk. Y no estoy seguro, pero creo que con un poco de tiempo entenderé todo lo que dijiste —rió avergonzado—. De lo que si estoy seguro es que eres muy importante para mí y por eso estoy trabajando como me lo pediste tantas veces — dijo irradiando alegría; como ahora, como siempre. — Además te lo mereces por cocinar siempre tan rico — agregó un feliz cumplido.

Milk inclinó su cuerpo hacia él y lo apretó fuertemente en un abrazo efusivo, posando su oreja en el fornido pecho, escuchando cada latir de su corazón lleno de bondad. Hecho esto, deslizó sus manos a través de la espalda que tan bien conocía, pero que quería seguir conociendo. Quería memorizar cada fibra, cada nervio y cada músculo.

Goku le sonríe y acercando sus labios, le da un tierno beso en la frente. Esa era la pureza que desprendía él. Un beso así calzaba perfectamente con su personalidad; esa única y excepcional. Esa que deseaba proteger a todos como lo hizo cuando prefirió estar muerto antes que volver a la vida, pensando no sólo en su familia, sino en el bien de toda la humanidad. Esa que contrastaba la nobleza con la libertad egoísta de una manera nunca antes vista. La libertad de ansiar pelear una y otra vez, incluso al punto de dejar a su familia si era menester.

Sin duda, Goku era una persona muy especial. Un genio incomprendido. Un héroe diferente. Un héroe que a la vez no lo era y que tampoco quería serlo.

Milk se emociona con su cariño fraternal. Ese amor de niño la envuelve y la abruma con ternura sin igual. En el fondo eso era Goku: un niño en un cuerpo de hombre. Ese niño que quizás no sabía como amar, o quizás simplemente no amaba como el resto de mortales. Pero que siempre soportó sus molestas quejas con un estoicismo encomiable. E incluso con una sonrisa traviesa adornando sus labios. Aquél que nunca la criticó ni por su irascibilidad ni por su forma exigente de criar a Gohan. Aquél que soportó sus agudos gritos una y otra vez, sin jamás responderle de mala manera o levantarle siquiera un decibel su voz.

Goku tenía defectos muy marcados, pero también sobresalientes virtudes. Desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció, debió saber que nunca sería un hombre "normal". Nunca sería ese esposo ideal que tiene un trabajo y lleva dinero a casa. No, él poseía una libertad innata que la civilización nunca lograría arrebatarle. A Goku simplemente no se le podían poner cadenas... ni siquiera las del amor. Él era libre como el viento y siempre lo sería.

Y así había que amarlo.

Y así amaba él.

Libre como el viento…

Milk toma sus mejillas entre las manos y lo atrae hacia ella. Ruborizándose, le da un beso con el alma puesta en ello; contactan sus almas a través del dulzor de sus labios. Un beso dulce, tierno, efusivo. Un beso como lo era su relación. Un beso distinto, diferente, mágico e irreal.

Terminado el emocionante momento bucal, el guerrero más fuerte la mira desprendiendo inmenso cariño a través de sus pupilas.

—Te haré algo de comer — anuncia a la vez que sus dedos trazan dulces círculos en la espalda de su amada.

—Recuerda lo que pasó el otro día cuando lo intentaste…

—Bueno esa vez yo pensaba que el arroz dorado se veía mejor y más poderoso, ¡como un súper saiyajin! —exclamó divertido, para luego agregar avergonzado — Pero ahora sé que no debo quemarlo, je.

—Era un arroz _rebelde_ — recordó el epíteto que empleaba cuando Gohan hacía uso de esa odiosa transformación —. De todas maneras no es necesario que cocines, Goku. En serio, yo puedo hacerlo —replicó enseguida al sentirse una molestia. Algo que nunca permitiría ser, aun en su estado actual.

—Estás resfriada y yo quiero que estés cómoda y mostrarte que no soy tan inútil en cosas de la casa — levantó un puño hacia el aire, como si fuera a enfrentar a un enemigo muy poderoso —. ¡Te haré algo muy rico! — agregó muy motivado con la idea de consentirla como se lo merecía.

—Sé que lo harías. Es sólo que quiero ser yo quien te haga algo delicioso. Hacer lo que siempre he hecho.

—No Milk, esta vez seré yo. Por favor, ¿sí? — le pidió de manera sumisa, juntando sus manos como si hiciera una plegaria.

Ante un pedido así era imposible lanzar una respuesta negativa. Al contrario, inspiraba una positiva y mucho más que eso también.

—Goku... — toma su rostro y acerca su mirada a la de él, verdaderamente inmersa en el océano del sentir. Las lágrimas pulsando por salir eran la más fiel prueba de ello — Te amo. Te amo con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma, con todo lo que tengo — la debilitada voz se contradecía totalmente con la fuerza inherente de sus palabras.

— ¡Yo también, Milk! — exclamó lo mismo, relleno de júbilo y dicha.

Y después de tantos años, como si un golpe eléctrico iluminara su alma, ella lo supo con absoluta claridad: Goku siempre la amó. A su manera única, a su forma especial, la amaba.

Sí, ¡la amaba!

Un inevitable réquiem de cariño explotó a través de todos los rincones de la habitación. Una nebulosa incombustible de sentimientos y paroxismo inigualable. Una fogata de amor que no se apagaría ni aunque le arrojaran todos los mares del mundo encima.

Esos eran ellos. Una pareja incomprendida por el ser que está acostumbrado a lo cotidiano, a lo habitual, a que todas las parejas deben amarse de la misma manera. Extraños para aquél que piensa que las personas son robots que siguen el mismo algoritmo, sin entender que el amor no se mide como si fueran matemáticas, sin comprender que cada pareja es única y que cada una forma su propia manera de amar y complementarse.

Por un momento, Milk piensa en confesarle la verdad. No quería abandonarlo. Realmente no quería abrazar la muerte. No deseaba dejarlo solo por nada del mundo. Por nada. No quería hacerlo sufrir con una muerte repentina y sin previo aviso. Quizás debía prepararlo para lo que ocurriría, pero no podía echar a perder este momento tan especial y lleno de alegría. Mañana se lo diría. Mañana lo prepararía para afrontar lo inexorable…

El amable saiyajin giró sobre sus talones y dejó la habitación dispuesto a disponer la cena. Sólo esperaba que lo que había aprendido a través de los años mirando a Milk y ayudándola en sus labores de cocina, le sirviera ahora para preparar un platillo digno de ella, sin quemar nada en el camino. Sabía que jamás podría cocinar algo tan delicioso como lo que su esposa hacía, pero pondría todo su esfuerzo en ello.

Así, cuando llegó a la cocina, cogió el delantal de su esposa y tomó las presas de carne yacentes en el refrigerador; también arroz de la despensa y algunos condimentos para darle más sazón al futuro platillo. Se relamió pensando en comer lo que estaba a punto de preparar, pero un segundo después recordó que no era para él, sino para su esposa.

—¡No puedo ser tan goloso!— se reprochó con un coscorrón en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua.

Terminada la labor, tras unos veinte minutos, se sintió orgulloso. ¡No había cometido ningún error! Presto, sirvió la apetitosa comida en un plato, puso éste sobre una bandeja y añadió los cubiertos un poco después.

Caminó hacia el cuarto, ansioso por ver la cara que pondría Milk al degustar la comida. Estaba nervioso, anhelando su aprobación. Lo que más quería era darle algo que estuviera a la altura del amor que le prodigaba.

Atravesó la puerta y con la sonrisa que solía tener adornando su faz, dijo muy contento:

—Mira lo que te traje Milk. Te aseguro que está delicioso. ¡Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo!

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna. El saiya enfocó su curiosa mirada hacia el lecho, poniendo más atención a la información que sus ojos procesaban.

— ¿Milk? ¿Estás dormida? — preguntó suponiendo que eso había sucedido.

La respuesta continuó sin llegar. Pero por alguna razón, Goku no se convenció de que estuviera durmiendo. Sin saber cuál era el motivo, algo extraño en su interior le avisaba que una anomalía estaba sucediendo.

Avanzó unos pasos más y la mayor cercanía le permitió notar que su mujer estaba en una posición antinatural. Su espalda estaba encorvada y la cabeza mostraba la nuca en vez de su faz. No estaba reposando en la almohada como generalmente se hacía cuando se dormía. Estaba a orillas de la cama, casi teniendo la intención de caer al piso.

Goku se acercó para acomodarla mejor en el lecho. Se libra de la bandeja que ocupaba sus manos, dejándola en el velador. Fue entonces, cuando echó una mirada directa al rostro oculto de su amada, que sobrevino lo peor…

Una contorsión extraña esbozaban sus músculos faciales. La mirada, a su vez, lucía totalmente perdida y carente de brillo; vacía de emociones. Sus pupilas dilatadas y marchitas evocaban escalofríos de pavor. Entonces, sin comprender todavía lo que pasaba, una preocupación impresionante descerrajó el corazón de Goku. Su barbilla comenzó a temblar y sus dientes crepitaron como leños ardiendo en una fogata.

—Milk... ¿estás dormida verdad?

La incorpora en el lecho y, al hacerlo, nota que la mano derecha de su esposa tenía el extremo de sus dedos crispados, prácticamente enterrados, en la zona del corazón.

Le coge la mano y le sorprendió el nivel de gelidez que estaba despidiendo. Trata de moverla del pecho, pero el primer intento resultó fútil. Era como si sus músculos se hubieran petrificado. Lo intenta por segunda vez con mayor intensidad y solamente entonces logra lo propuesto.

Se arrodilla a su lado para mirarla directamente a los ojos, sin poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Milk? Por favor, responde...

Acercó su nerviosa palma a la frente de su mujer. El miedo que se apoderó de él fue exaltado a través del involuntario y febril tremor de su mano.

Todo, lo real y lo irreal, los pensamientos y los sentimientos, entraron en un anormal y escabroso ralentí.

Goku comenzó a vivir una emoción a la que no estaba acostumbrado ni a la que jamás se acostumbraría. No había ningún enemigo ni ninguna amenaza inminente, pero la preocupación que sentía era muchísimo mayor que en cualquier situación de aquellas. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cada vez más, confirmándole aquella perturbadora sensación. Sin duda, manejar peleas era mucho más fácil que esto.

Él ansió, con toda su alma, que la voz de su amada acariciara sus oídos nuevamente. Pero lo que esperaba, lamentablemente no llegaría. La voz de su mujer fue reemplazada por un silencio que, paradójicamente, era completamente ensordecedor.

Enloquecedor...

Instintivamente, la mueve para que reaccione; primero ejerciendo sobre ella una suavidad que una princesa envidiaría, pero que fue aumentando su intensidad ante la ausencia de respuestas. El movimiento se volvió más y más desesperado, convirtiéndose, en última instancia, en un zamarreo descuidado y lleno de impotencia. Una que lo abrasó en las vigorosas y funestas llamas del dolor.

Ante la absoluta falta de respuesta, sus párpados se abrieron tanto que pareció superar el límite de lo que la biología imponía. Su cuerpo lanzó un súbito y prolongado estremecimiento, que lo recorrió entero hasta castigar las últimas células que lo componían.

Un brutal espasmo dio su corazón, acelerando exageradamente sus latidos. Mente, corazón, alma y espíritu se congelaron del todo. La dualidad cuerpo-alma se unió por completo ante tan impactante sensación. Un escalofrío descarnado y de horrible magnitud lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Las extremidades de Milk colgaban como si ya no tuviesen vida.

… Como si no tuviesen vida...

— ¡Milk! ¡Qué te pasa! — su voz tembló como nunca debido al miedo de perderla. —¡Milk! ¡Resiste por favor!

El saiya, totalmente desesperado, la cobija en su regazo sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Sólo albergó la inútil esperanza que todo pasaría a la brevedad; que la normalidad volvería a florecer. Que podría escucharla de nuevo, observar su tierna mirada y reírse junto a ella otra vez.

No podía ser verdad lo que estaba aconteciendo... las cosas tenían que salir bien... así debía ser siempre. Ella no podía morir. ¡No! No podía dejarla morir... ¿¡pero cómo evitar lo inevitable!? Cerró sus puños con tanta impotencia que sangre comenzó a surgir de ellos. No podía hacer nada para salvarla. Ni todo su inmenso poder podía salvarle la vida. ¿De qué servía ser el más fuerte sino podía salvar de las garras de la muerte a quien tanto amaba?

El dolor que sintió iba más allá de lo imaginable... y por primera vez, Goku tomó completa noción de todo el sufrimiento al que la había sometido. Por primera vez comprendió todo lo que esa mujer tuvo que soportar al haberse convertido en su esposa. Siempre había sido él quien había corrido peligro de muerte. Siempre había sido él quien estuvo en riesgo de morir... pero esta vez todo era distinto, esta vez quien fallecía era ella...

En esta ocasión sentía en carne propia lo que su esposa había tenido que soportar dos horribles veces...

Milk era abandonada por la vida... y él... él no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Finalmente comprendió, en toda su cruel dimensión, la enorme impotencia y el dolor insufrible que su mujer había vivido con sus dos sacrificios. Finalmente entendió el martirio que le dio con esos largos siete años de ausencia que él mismo no dudó en imponer.

Ella siempre había estado para él; siempre ahí, dispuesta a regañarlo, pero mucho más importante que eso... siempre dispuesta a hacerlo feliz. Siempre estuvo allí, declarándole infinito amor sin mediar condiciones. Pero quizás él no la había correspondido de la misma manera. No se había entregado de la misma forma. ¿Acaso pelear había sido más importante que ella?

Finalmente entendió que había cometido un error muy habitual; uno que la mayoría de la gente cometía: no saber lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde.

Ahora ya no podría estar más junto a ella, compartir sonrisas o una dulce cena. No podría acariciar sus cabellos ni contemplar una noche jaspeada de estrellas. ¡Nunca más! Y sólo con pensarlo su corazón lloró lágrimas de sangre.

¿Por qué antes no le dijo más veces lo que sentía por ella? ¿Por qué no le dijo todo lo que significaba realmente para él? ¿Por qué no hizo hasta lo imposible por hacerla más feliz? Si lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera reaccionado más temprano que tarde, ella nunca habría tenido una duda como la que le planteó…

Bastaba con decírselo más veces; bastaba con algo tan simple como acompañarla a ir de compras un par de veces en vez de entrenar...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Por fin el guerrero estaba al otro lado de la moneda... y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a explorar el camino de sus mejillas. Ya era demasiado tarde para expresar arrepentimientos.

— ¡Milk! ¡Resiste por favor! — gritó desesperado, rehusándose con todas sus fuerzas a perderla. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por llamarla de vuelta a la vida todo quedó en el más terrorífico y absoluto silencio... un silencio que despedazó su alma en miles de pedazos. Definitivamente, su mujer lucía ya sin evidencia de vida entre sus brazos. Había muerto sin remedio.

Goku la agitó entre sus brazos con desesperación, una y otra y otra vez, intentando despertarla. Sin embargo, ella permaneció inerte a pesar de sus conmovedoras súplicas.

—Milk, reacciona — rogó con lágrimas que surcaban su rostro como un tortuoso río de llagas. —Milk... despierta por favor... — musitó a duras penas, sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba por el feroz estremecimiento que lo ahogaba.

Pero sus intensos ruegos se perdieron a través del denso aire de la habitación. Sólo silencio existía. Sólo el cruel manto del silencio lo cubría absolutamente todo.

—Por favor... —suplicó nuevamente como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. —¡Por favor no me dejes! —gritó con total congoja al ver que ni el ruego más profundo de su alma era contestado. Lamentablemente, ella ya no oía nada... ni nunca más podría hacerlo...

El alma del guerrero sumióse en el más cruento y lacerante dolor... El maldito destino confirmaba una vez más que la vida era sólo una esclava de la muerte...

Ninguna súplica ni grito fue escuchado... nada causó el efecto esperado. Sólo tras unos segundos eternos, Goku pudo reaccionar para dar el grito más grande que había dado en toda su vida, pronunciando el nombre de su mujer con el dolor más desgarrador que se pudiese imaginar.

Muchas veces sucede que no sabemos el valor de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos. Muchas veces no apreciamos el valor de los momentos hasta que se convierten en nostálgicos recuerdos. Muchas veces no amamos como realmente deberíamos hacerlo. Y lamentablemente, todavía más veces, nos percatamos de ese error demasiado tarde...

Demasiado tarde porque la vida y el tiempo no suelen dar segundas oportunidades.

Y es que el cruel azote del tiempo no perdona a nadie.

A nadie.


End file.
